foodclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Allegiances For Roleplay
Hello and welcome to the allegiances for the main Rps on the fun and games forum. Here's a few things, * DO NOT edit this, only editing permission currently only goes to Maplecookie. * Please don't put your form for your character here, put it on the sign ups. * Only accepted characters are on here. And that's it :D FoodClan Leader Pomegrantestar- Deputy Raspberrywing-Long furred lilac-pointed himilayan she-cat with dark purple eyes with magenta highlights in them. (Played by Maplecookie) Medicine cat Cookiedapple-Long-furred light brown she-cat with darker spots, white paws, and blue eyes (Played by Wavesplash) Apprentice, '''Toffeeheart-Tortioseshell and creamy brown she-cat with green eyes (Played by The Streamy Gamer Cat) Warriors Cookiestorm- Lemonwater-bright ginger-yellow she-cat with yellow eyes Fudgecake-Brown tabby (Played by Foxstep1) Crossiantsky-Fawn-colored tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. (Played by Summerbreezey22) Mangotart-Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Frostingheart-White she-cat with brown paws and hazel eyes. Pizzadoe- Milkbud-White-and-brown tom with amber eyes (Played by Maplecookie) Wafflestripe-Pale brown and ginger she-cat (Played by The Streamy Gamer Cat) Fryheart-Golden-brown she-cat with brown speckles and yellow eyes (Played by Wavesplash) Burgerstripe-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and lighter speckles (Played by Wavesplash) Cornsplash-Yellow tabby she-cat with white paws and chest with golden eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') '''Apprentice, Oatpaw Fudgeplume-Dark brown she-cat with a white, plumy tail (Played by Maplecookie) Apprentice, Granolapaw Popcorn-Long-furred yellow she-cat with white wisps (Played by Maplecookie) Apprentice, Grapepaw Apprentices Englishmuffinpaw'''-'Light brown with darker spots and yellow eyes. (Played by Willowlight7) Oreopaw- (Played by Icestorm) Sugarpaw'-'White cat with light blue eyes and streaks of silver. (Played by I forget Wiki name halp :P) Granolapaw-Golden she-cat with dark brown, tan, light brown, cream, and dark cream flecks (Played by Maplecookie) Grapepaw-Pale greenish brown she-cat with a lilac tail that has ginger stripes (Played by Maplecookie) Oatpaw-Golden tabby tom with light brown splotches and green eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') Lemonadepaw-Bright yellow she-cat with paler spots and golden eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) Queens Plumfire-Ginger tabby and white she-cat with plum purple eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') * Cakekit-Dark ginger tabby she-kit with a white chest, under-belly, under-tail, paws, legs, and muzzle (Played by Maplecookie) * Doughnutkit-Ginger, brown and white tom with amber eyes (Played by The Streamy Gamer Cat) * Candykit-Fluffy cream-furred she-kit with green eyes (Played by Wavesplash) * Creamkit-Fluffy white she-kit with blue eyes and cream paws (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') Cheesefrost-Bright ginger dappled she-cat with blue eyes (Played by Wavesplash) Elders Trailmixsun-Dark brown she-cat with lighter and darker markings, a cream chin, tail, and feet, a brown eye, and a green eye (Played by Stoatbramble) '''Tribe Of Frying Pancakes' Leader Foodteller/Stoneteller-White she-cat with dark brown specks, paws, tail, and ears, dark brown eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') Apprentice, Sprinkle Of Yummy Poptart (Sprinkle)-'''Cream she-cat with a white back and black speckles on her back (Played by Maplecookie) Breakfast Hunters Cookie That Falls On Milk (Cookie)-Light brown speckled she-cat with blue eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') Cake Guards (:P) Salt That Falls On Egg (Salt)-Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') To-Be's-Breakfast Hunters Syrup Dripping Down Waffles (Syrup)-Dark ginger she-cat with lighter patches and amber eyes (Played by Wavesplash) Muffin Dotted with Blueberries (Muffin)-Pale brown she-cat with darker speckles (Played by The Streamy Gamer Cat) Kit Mothers And Kits Donut Where Chocolate Falls (Donut)-Dark brown she-cat with darker spots and white splotches specked with dark brown fur, blue eyes (Played by SIlentflare90 Lup') * Milk That Pours In Cup (Milk)-Dark brown tom with paler splotches and light brown eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') * Cheese That Melts On Hashbrown (Cheese)-Cream she-kit with golden-brown splotches (Played by Maplecookie) * Strawberry That Falls On Cake (Strawberry)-Bright Red tabby she-kit (Played by Wavesplash) '''DessertClan Leader Chocolatestar-Brown tabby she-cat (Played by Maplecookie) Deputy Medicine Cat Tiramisu-Light brown tabby tom with darker paws, chest, belly, and ears, green eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') Warriors Sprinklefall-White she-cat with multicolored eyes and flecks (Played by Wavesplash) Glazeflower-Soft-furred slender snowy-white she-cat with dark brown tabby splotches and amber eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') CandyClan (StarClan) Butterstorm-Bright yellow tabby tom with golden eyes (Played by Wavesplash) Tusunami-Fluffy blue-grey she-cat with a with tailtip and purple eyes (Played by Maplecookie) Icepelt-Slender white she-cat with white eyes;Slightly transparent (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') Oreokit-Brown, Black and white she-kit with mint-green eyes (Played by Maplecookie) Flourkit-White she-kit with very pale yellow tabby splotches and golden eyes (Silentflare90 Lup') Pincapaw-Golden-brown tabby tom with white spots and amber eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup') Dark Veggies (Dark Forest) Cherryheart- (Played by Wavesplash) Papayaheart-Yellow tabby tom with darker spots and amber eyes (Played by Silentflare90 Lup')